


State of the Union

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Established Relationship, M/M, Pandemics, Public Relations, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Alternate Universes prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, President and/or PM AUIn which President John Sheppard updates the American public about the state of things during the current pandemic. (A.K.A. the author dabbles in a bit of wish fulfillment.)
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 37
Kudos: 109
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	State of the Union

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for COVID-19 content, which I know not everyone wants to read about right now.

_And now, the President of the United States, John Sheppard._

“My fellow Americans. I come to you tonight during our national crisis, to let you know what steps the government is taking to help keep you safe.” John looked intently at the camera. “First and foremost, I’m issuing a shelter in place order for all states. What this means is that all non-essential personnel need to remain in their homes. You can go out for groceries and to pick up prescriptions, or to get gas, but otherwise I’m asking that you contain yourself and your family. No unessential travel.

“I know this is difficult for everyone, but the best way to cut this virus down is to keep physical contact to the absolute minimum. To that end, gloves will be made available at all local fire and police departments. If the CDC reverses their stance of the usage of masks, those will likewise be made available at no charge.”

John knew his decision was going to unpopular with a lot of factions, but he’d been briefed about a possible pandemic when he took office and he wasn’t willing to take any chances with people’s lives. There’d been a lot of grumbling about the economy, but Rodney had pointed out that losing a large chunk of the population would also negatively impact the economy.

Being known as the Pandemic President wasn’t the legacy John was hoping to leave behind.

“Please know that I’m not asking the American people to do anything I’m not willing to do myself. As you may know, my husband Rodney is self-quarantining in New York City, a guest of the Plaza Hotel until it’s safe for him to travel back to the White House.”

John went on to outline the stimulus package he was putting through, using the Canadians as a model to make sure that American citizens, particularly those who were unable to work, could meet basic needs and keep from getting overwhelmed by debt during the course of the pandemic.

One of the first things he’d done was put the Production Defense Act into effect, to make sure the doctors and nurses on the front lines would have access to the equipment they needed to do their jobs and stay safe at the same time.

“The most important thing we can do during this difficult time is stay informed. There is information on the White House website, the CDC website, the Red Cross website, and the World Health Organization website. This is where you’ll find the most accurate information about the pandemic and our roles in it. The spread of rumor and misinformation will only put more people at risk.

“We’re Americans. We can weather this storm and come out on the other side stronger and more unified. Be kind. Be generous. Take care of others by taking care of yourselves. Be safe.”

Once the live feed was cut, John let out a breath and leaned back in his seat. His cell phone immediately buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, grinning when he saw who it was.

“Hey. How’d I do?”

_Good_ , Rodney said. _Solemn but not too dark. A good blend of calm but serious._

“I’m sure I’ll get an earful about it. The alt right is still calling the pandemic a hoax.”

_Fuck them. You’re doing what needs to be done. The people need someone in a position of authority they can trust. Your numbers are through the roof right now._

John shrugged, even though Rodney couldn’t see it. Nora had been texting him updates by the hour. The White House was on lockdown just like everything else, and most of his staff was working from home.

“I don’t care about numbers. I miss you.”

Rodney sighed. _I’m tired of jerking off._

That surprised a laugh out of John. “That’s flattering.”

_I miss you too, idiot. I'm sick and tired of this stupid hotel. You should adopt a dog._

John frowned at the non sequitur. “What?”

_Pet adoptions are up. The President of the United States following suit would set a good example, and let people know it’s okay to feel lonely and want companionship. Plus, all the good presidents have had dogs._

“I’ll look into it.”

_My room service is here. We’ll video chat later, when you go to bed_. Rodney lowered his voice. _Be naked_.

John laughed again. The separation between them was like a physical pain, a burr stuck just under his sternum. It had just been bad timing, Rodney’s meeting with Cuomo. One day earlier, he’d have been able to come home.

“I love you, First Husband.”

_I love you too, Mr. President. Talk to you later._

“Later.”

John didn’t have much time to wallow. He had a Zoom meeting with the Surgeon General, and another with the head of the pandemic task force, Dr. Frasier. It would be another few hours before he could retire to his bedroom and talk to Rodney again.

His first priority had to be keeping his country safe.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I really wanted to write something in response to current events, but I wasn't sure how. And then I saw this prompt, and remembered my fic about VP John Sheppard, and suddenly I knew what to do. John is the leader we all deserve, and this is the way I wish things were going. ::nods::


End file.
